Rise of a New Age
by Weider of Darkness
Summary: No chosen one, no Child-Who-Lived, no one. Come to a world where no one was destined to save the world, yet someone rose up and faced the challenges. Non-Boy-Who-Lived. Dark themes. OCs.


'_Another day in this boring dump'_

Alexandra Wolff was going through her regular routine that she did ever day. Go to work, eat, come home, watch TV, eat, talk on the phone, go to sleep, and then start it over again and again.

While being a doctor paid the bills and the taxes, it did not give her the excitement that it used to give her when she was an intern or a resident. Her true desire and wish was not that of going to the Bahamas or to Cancun. No her wish was that she could go back to the Magical World that she used to live in.

You see, Alexandra Wolff was a witch. She was raised one and she lived in the Magical community until 14 years ago. Before the rise of Lord Voldemort.

She was just 16 years old when the terror attacks and streaks of violence started to erupt all across Europe. Her family had decided that it was too dangerous for them to stay in Europe, so they fled across the ocean and over to America. She would never forget the feeling of having to abandon her friends and relations that she had made over the years. All because of one power crazy man.

Though she did not finish her education at Hogwarts, she was able to finish it at a more prestigious school in America, Salem Academy. They taught her a wealth of knowledge and resources that she would never have known about if she stayed in Europe. She would have easily forgotten her friends that were overseas if it weren't for the fact that everyone in the world was watching them.

Not at first of course. Countries thought that the Ministry of Magic would be able to quell the treats of a madman. They were wrong. The Ministry acted too late and soon the plague of Lord Voldemort would forever haunt them.

Years past and still they did not stop him. Other countries were starting to worry. What if this Voldemort guy turned his sights on their countries? They could not send assistance for fear that they would bring war to their countries.

Alexandra went on in life as usual. She soon graduated from Salem and decided to pursue a career in medicine. She quickly rose up through the ranks and became one of the best doctors that there were around.

There she found herself. Working in her office on some boring paperwork that did not seem to end.

"Ugh. Could this day get any worse?" Alex said speaking to herself. Looking down at the forms that she was signing she began to feel her mood dampen even more.

'_Ther has to be someone else who I can hand this off to.' _She said wondering. _'There must be some type of lackey, or mindless minion that will do this for me' _

She pondered on it while she got up to get a cup of Coffee.

Walking down the hall she stopped and turned around at her new favorite person who had a pile of papers in her hand. Katie Morgan.

"Katie that is a nice dress that you have on, where did you get it from?" Alex said complementing Katie on her wardrobe. _'Easy way to get on a woman's good side, complement her attire.' _Alex thought laughing to herself.

Katie Morgan is a nice woman. Home-schooled when she was younger, and when she finally came to the city she was over-whelmed by the 'busybodies' and the fast pace of the world. Alex took pity on the girl and showed her around. Though just 4 years older than Katie she knew more about the world than she did.

In just a short time they became best friends and shared everything with each other. The one flaw in Katie's personality is her predictable reaction to a complement. Say one good thing to her and she is ready to be your closest friend. While it was not major, it still was something that she needed to work on.

Turning around Katie flashed a smile at Alex. "Thanks Alex. I just got this for Banana Republic. Doesn't it look great?"

Smiling Alex grinned back, "Yeah it really does. You wear it great."

Walking down the hall together they chatted up on the latest topics.

"Was there anything that you wanted to talk about?" Katie said turning around and putting the stack of paperwork down.

"There actually was something that you could do for me." Alex said. "And before you say no just hear me out." Alex finished with a puppy-dog look in her eyes.

Sighing Katie turned around and faced her friend with a look that clearly said not again. "What is it?" She inquired.

"Can you just maybe do this paperwork for me? It's not even a lot and plus I had planned on going out to get lunch today." Alex said pleadingly.

Looking down at the work that Alex had Katie reluctantly nodded her head.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. So much."

"Yeah whatever just get out before I change my mind." Katie said picking up Alex's stack of papers. "So where are you going for lunch anyway?"

Picking up her purse and heading out the door she shouted out, "I don't know I might go to that new place on 14th and Grant Ave. I think it's called North Beach Pizza. Might be a good change. Want something?"

"Yeah bring me a slice of cheese."

"See you in a few."

Little did Alex know that her choice to go there would change her life as well as the world's?

XXXXXXXXXX

The Day Before

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

Slowly counting down to the perfect time when the chef and the other workers would not notice his small and miniature frame sneak into the kitchen.

_There._

The chef had taken the trash out giving the small boy, of just seven, an opportunity to sneak into the kitchen undetected.

Such is the life of a homeless and dispossessed young boy. This was the daily life of Harry. Just Harry, no last name, and no family; alone in the world, fending for himself.

Sneaking a peak over the counter to see if any other employee was watching he began to plan out his next move.

'_Getting to the meats and bread will be hard. But I need it; my body is already weak as it is. I need to keep what little strength that I have up.' _Harry thought to himself.

The sound of the back door alerted Harry about the other cook that had taken the trash out.

Closing his eyes and concentrating he managed to move across the room in the blink of an eye. It was not the fact that he was fast, but it was that he just disappeared and reappeared in another spot. Magic.

He had been able to do it ever since he could remember. He had been treated as a freak, a monster, and an abomination. No one ever cared for him and no one helped him. _'And I will make them pay for that…'_

He shook his heads of those thoughts. They did not belong here in the middle of scavenging for food. They did not belong in his head at all.

Carefully looking around the corner of the counter he saw one of the chefs place a pile of sausage and bacon next to three loaves of bread. He quickly gathered all the courage that he could muster and made a mad dash for the food.

Snatching it from the counter he ran with all the speed he could, ran out of the back door that he entered from.

"HEY!! GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN THEIF!!" Ignoring the shouts of the man Harry continued to run; slipping past the other people in the street and deftly cutting through the massive crowds.

Running into an alley way Harry stopped to catch his breath. Smirking he looked at his reward for the trouble he went through.

'_This is enough food to last me at least 2 weeks if I ration I tcarefully.' _Harry pondered on what else he could do now that he had solved his food crisis.

He walked down many blocks, taking shortcuts, and secret passages to avoid being found out by some other street kid that would want to fight Harry for his food. Finally he reached his destination; a rundown movie theater.

Going into the side down he climbed up the stairs and crossed over to the other side of the room. He broke off a piece of the bread, and took a small portion of the meat that he had before placing the rest into a popcorn maker.

Placing his hand on the container he shut his eyes and focused. Admitting a bluish glow the container began to grow cold. He removed his hands and looked at his work. The box was now fully incased in ice making it his very own personal freezer.

Cooking the meat and fixing it so that way it was edible he began to mule over his choices.

'_I can either start to search for a new place to get food or I can try to work on my powers. I need to learn how much I can do without taxing myself too much.' _

Eating the meal that he had fixed for himself he continued to think. Realizing that he was getting nowhere he just decided to finish eating and go to sleep.

He had done much today and tomorrow was bound to be filled with more adventure.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pick pocking was something that Harry was great at. His small frame and quick hands allowed for easy work of the other people in the streets.

Harry walked through the crowds of the city trying to find a good target.

He then saw her, a woman around her late 30s in slacks and a tank top on with sneakers.

He hated stealing from women but he was desperate. Walking at a cool pace past her he nimbly removed and took the wallet before she even had a chance to realize it happened to her. With the treasure in hand he continued on his way through the crowd. That was until he heard a shout and then he ran like hell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex was on her way walking through the crowds to go get a bite to east when she stopped. She saw a small child no older than ten with the most startling purple eyes that she had ever seen. The child himself looked very shabby and his cloths were filthy and torn.

'_The child must be living out on the streets.' _Alex thought sadly.

As she past by him she could have swore that she saw his hand begin to glow.

Passing by him she waited for something to happen but yet nothing came. She thought about

what happened and decided that she could not in good conscious let the boy go seeing the

state that he was in. She reached into her purse to get out some money when she realized it

wasn't there.

Eyes widening in realization that the boy stole she yelled out, "GET BACK HERE.", and the chase

began.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry began to run with all that he could.

'_I have never been caught before while I used my powers. Why did I get caught this time?' _He could not dwell on those thoughts for long as the woman was fast approaching him.

'_This lady isn't normal. How can she keep up with my, she doesn't look all that young.' _Taking a shortcut through some alleyways he soon found mistake in his running.

A dead end.

"Well then, I think that maybe you should explain as to why you saw fit to steal my wallet young man."

******AN: This will be a non- BWL fic. Harry is not even related to the Potters and his heritage will remain a secret until later. **

****

******This is my first fic some reviews and comments are very much appreciated. **

******Also I am looking for a beta. My grammar is horrible. **


End file.
